


Oiled, Boiled, Sozzled, and Blotto

by Courtanie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtanie/pseuds/Courtanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys fall off their rockers and into a bed, and Kyle's way too high to know what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiled, Boiled, Sozzled, and Blotto

The message was small and flashing across the screen of his phone: _Party. My place. One hour. Be here. :D_

He stared at it for awhile before shrugging it off and going back to his book. Token's parents were taking their annual vacation which meant their huge house was open for a party. It'd become almost a tradition between all of the kids their age. Since Token turned thirteen it'd become the yearly festival of drinking and sex for the kids.

Well, most of the them anyway.

A few people stayed behind or just weren't informed of the party in general. Butters was never invited, as was Cartman. But they always managed to show up and try to ruin things anyway. Eric Cartman never took things like not being involved lightly. Goth kids were never told, which didn't matter since everyone knew that they'd never show up anyways. A few oddballs here and there weren't sent that trademarked message either, but one kid who did receive the invite just never wanted to go.

Kyle Broflovski decided early on that he really didn't care about those parties. All he knew was that the police were paid off so they wouldn't bother the partygoers, it was obnoxiously loud, and everyone he knew reeked of beer, sweat, and shame the next day. It wasn't so much of being uptight as it was of just being uninterested. He had never found much happiness when he was drinking, usually ending up retching at the taste before getting the slightest bit buzzed, not to mention the overwhelming paranoia of his mother figuring him out and sending him to goddamn rehab or something. He'd just decided that every passing year he would preoccupy himself with something productive while the rest of his friends got wasted and laid.

Saying it aloud made it sound a lot worse than it really was to him.

His phone buzzed again and he sighed, turning away from his book to see the name Kenny over his screen. He grabbed his phone and hit the button, reading _'Dude, ur goin this year, rite?'_

He rolled his eyes, typing back, ' _When the hell have I ever gone? And learn to spell. Fucking retard.'_ He sent it and sighed again, setting it down to look back at his book. Kenny and Stan did this every fucking year. For the last five years they'd both call and text and plead for him to come along, hoping that he'd break down and admit he had some unquenchable thirst to break out of his shell.

Sucks for them that he harbored no such fantasies.

His phone started buzzing repeatedly, indicating a call. He groaned, picking it up and answering it, putting it up to his ear with an unamused look across his face. "What, Ken?"

" _Duuuddddeee,_ " he whined on the other end. _"Ya gotta goooooo."_

"Why?"

" _Because it might be our last year of being able to have funnnnn,_ " he responded. _"You're goin' off to college and knowing you you'll wanna live there forever and we'll never get you back so you need to fuckin' drink and enjoy this party for just oooooncccce._ "

"Kenny," he scoffed. "Learn how to speak. Punctuation is necessary in dialect."

" _Kyllleeeeeee._ "

"Ken, no," he stated firmly. "I don't feel like it."

" _Come on, ya baby_ ," a new voice entered his ear.

"Stan?" he blinked, not expecting the change of tone.

" _We're coming to get you, Ky,"_ he responded, brushing past Kyle's question. _"You don't get a choice this year._ "

"Great I'm being kidnapped by the illiterate duo?" he smirked.

" _Dude. What the hell do you have against this party?"_

"Nothing against it, just not interested," he replied, his eyes scanning over his text in the low lighting of his bedroom. "I mean, you guys drink all the time outside of the party, so what the hell's the difference?"

" _Uh, the fun_?" Kenny interrupted.

Kyle just shook his head, muttering a 'uh huh'.

" _Put down the book, Kyle,_ " Stan stated. Kyle was about to ask him how he knew before his sense kicked in. Stan always knew that crap. _"We'll be there in a few minutes. We'll drag you down the street if we have to but you're going tonight!"_

He leaned his head back and sighed. "Jesus fucking Christ you two are fucking obnoxious when you want your way."

" _Awesome,_ " Stan stated, his voice picking up a chipper tone. " _We'll be there soon._ "

"Stan, wait I didn't sa-" he stopped as he heard the other line click off. He growled angrily and put the phone and his book down, massaging his forehead. "Great," he muttered. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it, finding another message from Kenny.

' _Remember, tight jeans! Makes taking them off feel more amazing than usual!_ '

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?" he said aloud. "Is that a sex joke or fashion advice?!" He looked around his room, remembering that he was not exactly talking to anyone and he sighed. He hopped off the bed, sliding off his pajama bottoms and pulling back on his jeans from earlier that day. He vaguely remembered the fact that these were the tightest jeans that he owned, the ones that Cartman told him made him seem like a hipster faggot who wanted the world to stare at his ass.

He frowned, letting out another lengthy sigh. A part of him was screaming to just hide under his bed until Stan and Kenny left for the party after searching for him. The more curious side of himself couldn't help but have his interest piqued at the thought of going and seeing one of these so-called 'legendary' parties. He wasn't sure how it could be legendary when no one remembered them at all but either way, it was all anyone talked about. He finished tugging up his jeans and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing as his index caught on a tangle in his curls. "Fuckin' hair," he grimaced, working his way through the knot and shaking his head. He grabbed the book from off his bed and set it back on the nightstand, staring out his window with half-interest. If he jumped out of it, maybe Stan and Kenny would leave him be.

Actually, they'd be more apt to tell him drinking would cure that broken leg faster than a cast.

He rolled his eyes a bit before grabbing his jacket from off his desk chair and heading out his door. He somewhat tromped down the steps heading into his living room, finding his mom and dad sitting on the couch reading and watching the news. Kyle walked over to the recliner beside them and plopped down, his jacket hanging lazily from his fingers as he stared at the screen with his dad.

"Going somewhere, Kyle?" his mom asked.

"Stan and Ken are kidnapping me," he mumbled.

"Well make sure you tell them that we're not paying a ransom," his dad said dryly.

He rolled his eyes again. "Jeez, Dad, thanks for the care. Glad to know what would happen if I really did get taken off the streets."

He glanced over at the small redhead and smirked. "You already told us their names. What good would them demanding money do?"

"What if they held a gun to my head?"

"Stan's too much of a pussy to shoot and you know it," he scoffed.

"Gerald!" Sheila shot her head over at him. "Don't speak like that!"

"Oh, he's in high school, Dear," he sighed. "He's more than used to that, right, Kyle?"

"Yep," he nodded curtly. "Fucks, shits, and damns everywhere I go."

"Kyle!" she looked at him angrily. He shrugged innocently.

"It's the rap music, Ma."

She groaned angrily, looking back at her book with her face beaming red. Kyle and his dad just smirked at each other. She was just lucky Ike wasn't in the room. That conversation never would have ended.

A knock on the door shot all their attention over towards it before it swung open with Stan and Kenny stepping into the room grinning like idiots.

"Hello, boys," Sheila nodded.

"Hey Mrs. Brof. Mr. Brof," Ken nodded at both of them.

"We hear you're kidnapping Kyle?" Gerald asked.

"Yep. Got the rope all ready to go. Ransom note, too," Stan smirked.

"Good luck, he won't pay," Kyle sighed, getting to his feet and cracking his fingers mindlessly.

"When'll you be home, Kyle?" Sheila asked.

"I dunno. Ask my goddamn captors," he jerked his head over towards the boys.

"Well?" she looked at them expectantly.

"Not sure," Stan nodded. "Don't worry, he'll get home in one piece."

"If you do as we say, mwahaha," Kenny lowered his voice and his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Have fun, Guys," Gerald nodded as Kyle walked over towards the others.

"Oh we will," Stan said with a grin.

"Yeah. A riot," Kyle grumbled. He groaned as Kenny grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the door.

"Bye!" Ken called out as the three of them walked outside and closed the door firmly behind them.

"Ken, let go of me," Kyle pouted as the blonde continued pulling him down the walkway to the sidewalk.

"Kidnappees don't get to call the shots," he tried looking at him angrily before bursting out laughing at Kyle's pout. He pulled him up beside him and threw his arm over the boy's shoulders with Stan standing on the other side of him. "Come onnnn, cheer up," he smiled, playfully punching his shoulder. "Tonight's gonna be the night to end all nights."

"Yeah. When your livers decide they've had enough and give out on you," he scoffed.

"Well don't worry, your liver's goin' with us," Stan smirked at him.

"Uh, I never said I was going to drink," he said firmly.

"Oh c'mon," Kenny rolled his eyes. "Don't even try that innocent thing. We both have seen you drink. You're fun as hell when ya do," he smirked.

"I'm stupid as hell when I do," he scowled. "I'd prefer to not do that tonight."

"And why not?" Stan asked. "Drinkin' and having fun isn't gonna kill ya, Ky."

"Last time it almost did!" he retorted angrily.

"Last time didn't count," Kenny said dryly, kicking a rock out of their path as they walked. "Last time you were so off your rocker you believed Craig when he told you his joint was 'nothing but a cigarette'," he reminded him. "Then you did too damn much for your first time on both of the stuff and pretty much went into a coma."

"And I don't want to do that again," he scrunched his nose at the memory. If that wasn't enough to make him stop drinking, nothing was.

"Me and Stanny will be there this time," he squeezed him lightly. "We'll be coherent enough to make you stay away from the big bad druggies."

"Coherent. Right," he scoffed. "Just where the fuck _were_ you last time when Craig and them decided it'd be fun to watch me get high off my fucking ass?" he demanded. "You two got drunk and wandered off and left me alone!"

"We won't this time, we won't," he reassured him. "Just...follow us around if we wander. We'll still remember that you're our poor little Jew with no tolerance for bad stuff," he mockingly pouted and pinched Kyle's cheek.

"Hey!" he yelled, batting his hand away from his face and shrugging him off from his shoulders. "Fuck off!" Stan and Kenny snickered at him as his face went red and he crossed his arms with a huff. "I hate you guys."

"You love us," Stan bent down and hit him with his shoulder. "Otherwise we'd be pulling you down the street by your shoes."

"Hate."

"Why?"

"Because you two treat me like a fucking little thirteen year old virgin chick who's never seen alcohol, much less drank it," he glared at him.

"...Well you are a virgin," Kenny sniggered.

"Shut up! You don't know that!"

"Oh really?" he challenged. "Who then?"

"What I do is my business," Kyle crossed his arms tighter.

"Your hand doesn't count, Ky," Stan smirked.

"That's it, I'm going home," Kyle shouted, pivoting on his foot before being grabbed on his arms by both of them.

"Oh no," Kenny stated. "You are drinking and we're getting you laid."

"Who said I want to?!" he demanded, making his legs fall limp so they would have to drag him. He silently yelped as they did just that, tugging him along behind them steadily.

"Your denial," he scoffed. "Come on, this is better than just sitting there at home reading like a fucking nerd."

"John Steinbeck is better than some fucking person latching onto me like I give a damn," he muttered.

"Well we'll find you some guy named John and you can sleep with him then," Stan rolled his eyes. "Now come on, move or we're fucking carrying you."

"Fuck you!" he yelled defiantly.

"All right, if you insist," they stopped for awhile and Stan sighed. Kyle stood back up, ready to stomp back down the sidewalk before Stan stepped back and bent down, hitting his stomach with his shoulder and making him wheeze. He grabbed around Kyle's waist and hefted him up over his shoulder, standing back up and continuing back down the sidewalk.

"Stan! Stan, put me down!" he demanded, beating his fists onto Stan's back angrily. "Let me go!"

"Told you, Kidnapees don't get to call the shots," Kenny looked at him with a sly grin.

"Seriously! This isn't cool, you fuckers!"

"Dude, will you calm the fuck down?" Stan sighed, shifting him slightly on his shoulder.

"The alcohol will loosen him up," Kenny chuckled. The two of them looked up from Kyle's nonsensical ramblings about pressing lawsuits and killing them to find themselves approaching Token's house.

"Jew not wanna have fun?" a voice came up from beside them. The three of them looked over to find Cartman staring at them amusedly.

"Yeah, he's being a pussy thirteen year old virgin chick," Kenny quoted.

"Fuck you I am not!" Kyle insisted, beating on Stan's back again.

Cartman snorted and rolled his eyes. "Typical Jew. Always trying to take away other's fun."

"Fuck you, Fatass!" Kyle screamed reflexively.

"Why're you here?" Stan asked. "Crashing again?"

"Actually no, I was invited this year," he smirked. "Token apparently thought that inviting me would keep me away. Sucks for him I never turn down free booze."

"Or food," Kyle drawled sarcastically.

"Marsh, just drop him. Give him a goddamn concussion or something," Cartman glared at the redhead who sneered right back at him.

"Guys, guys, guys," Kenny shook his hands. "Come on now. It's finally a year where the four of us can be at this thing together. I say we get drunk until we can't even remember who each other is, don't you?"

"Oh if only I could forget you fuckers," Kyle muttered, wincing as Stan started moving again and his shoulder jumped up into his stomach.

"Is the fair maiden being rescued?" Cartman cooed, making sure he was arms' distance from the redhead. "Did she need a valiant knight to break through her dragon of a mother and whisk her off to forget her troubles?"

"I swear to God, Cartman," Kyle growled, trying to push out of Stan's hold to get to the heavyweight. Stan just rolled his eyes, squeezing the Jew in his arm tightly and making him flinch from the pressure.

"Chill you guys," he stated cooly. They walked closer towards the Black residence and could already feel the steady beat of bass beneath their shoes.

"Let me go home, Stanley," Kyle demanded.

"Oooh, he's breaking out the full names everyone," Kenny feigned fear for a few moments. "Better watch out!"

"I will kill you seven times over, McCormick!"

"Psh, seven times. Big whoop," he rolled his eyes before winking at the redhead. Kyle just pouted before he felt himself being dropped towards the ground. He yelped and instinctively clung to Stan's neck, holding on for dear life before his shoes touched the pavement.

"Having a make-out session, you two?" a new voice appeared. They looked over to see Token smirking at Stan and Kyle. "Always thought so."

They blinked before pushing each other away and making sounds of disgust.

"Dude, sick!" Kyle grimaced.

He chuckled. "Glad you finally came, Kyle," he smiled. "About damn time."

"I know right?" Kenny intervened, looping his arm over Kyle's shoulders again. "We're gonna show him that there's more to life than being a goddamn nerd."

"This goddamn nerd is about to shove his goddamn shoe up your goddamn ass," Kyle hissed through his teeth.

Token laughed as the two of them stared at each other before handing them each a beer. "Here, ease into it," he winked at the redhead. Kyle looked at the bottle in his hand, his nose scrunching slightly before Token waved them towards his house. "Come on, a shit ton of people are already here."

"Yay. People. Just what I wanted on a quiet weekend," Kyle mumbled as the boy walked away from them.

"Stop being a stick in the mud," Kenny smacked his back a bit, pushing him forward towards the pulsating music. "Time to unwind for once in your life."

"Yeah, really. Get the goddamn sand out of your vagina and let's just go already," Cartman rolled his eyes, twisting off the cap of his bottle and taking a sip.

Kyle looked back and forth between the three of them, each of them watching him with eyes that screamed they were ready to drag him in there if he had to. He sighed in defeat and Stan and Kenny grinned, starting to lead him into the house with Cartman close behind.

As soon as they were past the door, Kyle's shoulders dropped. The place already reeked of spilled alcohol and there were half-naked people everywhere already making out.

"Dude...this is disgusting," he cringed.

"No, this is being a teenager," Kenny corrected him. "Now come on, we'll sit somewhere and let the alcohol lead us on our next adventure."

"Psh, fuck you guys," Cartman scoffed. "I'm out to look for better people to associate with," he stated before walking off.

' _You and me both, Fatass,_ ' Kyle thought tiredly as Kenny and Stan dragged him towards the couch on the far wall. They pushed him down into the seat and plopped down on either side of him.

Kenny bounced excitedly, looking between Kyle and all the other people in front of them. "Look out there, Ky. Who do ya wanna lay?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, looking through the people on the floor and just shaking his head. "Oh wait," he said, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head. "I...I think I see it."

"Really?" Stan and Kenny looked at him somewhat shocked.

"Yeah. Yeah, my god. It'd be perfect," he smiled.

"Where? That hot babe with the tattoo, right?" Kenny pointed at some random girl.

"No...no someone past her. Much past."

They both looked through the people and Stan raised his brow. "Uh...Craig?"

"No, no, no, keep looking."

"...It's the wall," Kenny said plainly.

"Yes. Yes past that wall. Down the sidewalk. The perfect lay for me," he said dreamily before leaning back against the couch and glaring at them both. "My. Fucking. Bed."

They both groaned and leaned back with him, each taking a sip of their beers. "Damn, Kyle," Stan shook his head. "How the fuck are we even still friends? You hate everyone."

"No, I just hate being forced out of my house and thrown into socialization with a bunch of drunken retards, Stan," he stated dryly.

Kenny reached over and twisted off his beer bottle cap. "Dude, just drink and chill, will ya?" He asked. "Seriously. You're a bit of a buzzkill."

"Well sorry," he rolled his eyes. He looked at the bottle and swished it around slightly, taking a sip before cringing and sticking his tongue out. "Dude! Gross!" he winced.

"Oh what now?" Stan lied his head back exhaustedly.

"Oh yeah. He hates beer," Kenny stated. "Hang on, Dude, I'll get you something you'll like better." He took the bottle from the Jew's hands and walked off into the fray, passing it off to some dude latching onto some girl's neck like he was a leech.

Kyle sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back further into the couch with Stan, watching the movement of the people in front of him with fleeting eyes.

"Kyle?" Stan asked.

He sighed, "What, Stan?"

"...Do you really hate this that much?" he looked at him curiously. "I mean...it's just a party, Dude."

"I just don't like people, Stan," he shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"You want to major in sociology and you hate people?" He asked dryly.

"No I mean-" he stopped and sighed. "I just feel awkward as fuck at these things," he muttered loud enough for Stan to hear over the blaring music.

"Dude, everyone's awkward. Hell, look at Craig and Tweek over there," he gestured towards the two of them standing together against the wall talking. "They're some of Token's best buds and they don't fit in right. Just relax, drink a little, and you'll be fine," he assured him, shooting him a smile.

Kyle's shoulders fell slightly and he looked back down at his feet. "I guess," he mumbled.

"That's the spirit," he grinned, patting his shoulder. A shadow came over the two of them and they looked to find Kenny smiling at them before plopping back down in his spot.

"Strawberry Smirnoff for my good Jew," he handed a large glass to Kyle.

"Dude. I don't need a full glass of vodka," he blinked.

"Well no one said ya had to finish it," he rolled his eyes. "Just drink until ya feel good," he nudged him. Kyle pouted slightly before raising the glass to his lips and taking a few sips of the sweet and harsh beverage.

"Better than beer?" Stan asked.

"Much," he nodded and sighed, leaning back again with the two of them.

"So," Ken started, grinning at him mischievously. "Who do you want for your first lay?"

"Kenny, don't," he sighed.

"Bebe still totally has a thing for your ass," he told him. "Hell, she'd do you sober no questions asked."

"Ken..."

"Red is good in the sack," he continued prattling on. "Plus two redheads are no doubt going to be something special, huh?" he grinned.

"Kenny, seriously, shut up," Stan winced, seeing how uncomfortable Kyle was getting.

"Why?" he looked at the raven-haired boy. "You think he should get laid just as badly as I do."

"First time should be special," he shrugged. "We shouldn't force him into a drunken hook-up. If it happens, great. If not, fine. He'll find things on his own."

"While I appreciate your concern, Stan," Kyle drawled out, "Can we please stop talking about my sex life now?"

"Or lack thereof," Kenny scoffed, rolling his eyes. "My first time wasn't nothin' special," he continued. "Drunk, don't remember her name, don't remember a damn thing except I woke up feeling like a goddamn god."

"With a hangover. That lasted two days," Kyle glared at him. "And you spent them at my house."

"And we bonded closer on those days," he teased, squeezing his shoulders before taking another drink.

"If by bonded closer you mean that I was able to clean up your vomit, then sure," he rolled his eyes.

Kenny just shrugged with a grin and they all went back to focusing on their drinks, watching a group of people slowly splitting off and heading towards different rooms as a half hour ticked on by.

"Dude. Everyone's getting laid," Kenny whined. "Why aren't weeee?"

"Shut up and go find someone then," Kyle muttered, putting his hand on his head and groaning. The heat was already starting to rush through his face from the vodka. He felt like he was on fire. His head pounded along with the music.

"Kay," he jumped up, going off to look for someone in the crowd. Kyle rolled his eyes, landing on Stan who looked eager to join him.

"Stan, just go," he sighed.

"Ky, are you sure?" he asked. "I mean...last time..."

"Just. Go," he stated firmly. "I can take care of myself. Besides, my head hurts too much to do anything stupid anyways," he sighed.

He looked at him in concern, a faint glaze over his eyes that told Kyle his friend was on the brink of losing his mind to his fourth beer. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go," he waved him off, taking another long drink of his Smirnoff. He watched as Stan slowly stood up and made his way after Kenny. He pouted slightly and shifted awkwardly in his seat. He could just go home...but he reeked of Smirnoff and beer and god knows what else. His mother would kill him.

He hissed and flinched as a sharp pain coursed through his skull. The relentless pounding of the bass ricocheted through his head and he groaned, setting his drink down on the floor in front of him and leaning his head down into both of his hands.

He sat there a few moments, just trying to mentally shoo away the pain before something slammed into his leg. He flinched again, looking up to find Cartman staring at him with a wide grin. "Drunk yet?"

"No," he muttered.

Cartman sighed, plopping down next to him and making the Jew jump slightly. "Well then what's up your ass now? Jew senses tingling?"

"I have a headache, Fatass," he grumbled. "Too much noise in here and you're not helping."

"Jesus, you really never have been partying, have you?"

"Shut up!" he protested. "I went to that one last su-"

"Yes yes yes and you got high unintentionally," he rolled his eyes. "That didn't count. It was too small to be a rager. Either way, you need to learn to come to these fucking things prepared."

"How? With condoms and lube like Kenny?" he asked dryly.

"No, with fucking aspirin, Idiot," he sneered. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle. He popped off the top and shook out two of them, handing them to Kyle. "Here. Take these and shut the fuck up."

Kyle looked from the pills to him and raised his brow. "You don't want me to be in pain? Since when?"

"Because you're bringing down every bit of life out of this party," he scoffed. "At least this way if you want to get the fuck out of here so the people who want to be here can enjoy themselves, you'll be more apt to be able to get up and walk out."

"Geez, thanks for your concern," he rolled his eyes before taking the pills and popping them into his mouth, wincing at the chalky taste before taking a long gulp of his vodka and swallowing them down. He smacked his lips, sighing and looking through the crowd for Kenny and Stan.

"So, are you here with me on the party virgin train or what, Fatass?" he asked, looking up at him.

"I've been to tons of parties, invited or not," he stated.

"Idiot, I meant legitimate virgins for this party. You know, not getting laid and all that?" he questioned.

"Pft, already had three girls clinging onto me. Turned em all down because I'd rather not catch their whore diseases."

"Riiiiight," Kyle said unbelievingly. "I'm sure they were just all over your flab folds, Cartman."

"Ay!" he looked over at him and glared. Kyle just shrugged and took another drink of his Smirnoff, leaning back and groaning a bit.

"Damn it's fucking hot in here."

Cartman scoffed and rolled his amber eyes, "Quit your bitching."

"I was commenting, not bitching, you fucker."

"God why did Token invite you?" he questioned in aggravation.

"Because I'm a lot more liked than you are, Fatso."

"Ha!" he scoffed. "You fucking wish!"

"No, I fucking know," he retorted, taking another sip. He looked over at him and saw him staggering a bit as he sat. "Wait, how much have you even drank?"

"...Enough."

"Pretty bad when you stumble without moving."

"Jello shots, Dude. Go straight through ya," he smirked, leaning back with his arm against the back of the couch. "I feel fucking awesome. I don't even feel as pissed at you as usual."

"Lucky me," he muttered. "So you try to converse with me even though I hate you?"

"And I you, Jew." He grabbed a beer from beside the couch and quickly gulped down about half of it as Kyle watched in shock.

"Dude! That...Dude!"

"What? Afraid someone put roofies in it? Worried for me Kahhlll?" he slurred.

"No, that's just gross and unsanitary beyond belief. Besides, who'd wanna date rape someone who'd trap them in their belly button?"

"Watch it," he growled lowly.

Kyle merely rolled his eyes, leaning back and taking another small sip of his drink. He flickered his view around, still not finding Stan and Kenny. Cartman sat next to him, grabbing another discarded beer from beside of him and drinking it slowly, scanning over the crowd. The two of them sat in silence for almost ten minutes, the lights and music blaring around them as they people-watched for nothing better to do.

"Betcha can't get laid, Jew," Cartman said lowly seemingly out of left field to the exhausted redhead.

"I don't particularly want to, Fat-tits," he scoffed. "I feel like shit, and I think it's getting worse. I just want to go, but Stan and Ken will never let me live it down."

He guffawed a bit, taking a long swig of his beer, "Don't forget me, too, Kahl."

"Like I give a flying fuck what you think," he said indignantly. " _All_ you do is rip on me."

"Well stop giving me fucking reasons to and maybe I'll stop," he smirked at him.

Kyle groaned a bit in frustration, his body overcome with a rush of tranquil warmth out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to retort before yelping in pain and smacking his hand up against his head. "Motherfucker!" he groaned. "Fuck this I can't stand the music. I gotta go home," he said, getting to his feet. He opened his eyes, taking a few steps before suddenly, the room started spinning. He watched, dazed at the movement before a wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled backwards. He fell back onto the couch, halfway over Cartman's lap and staring up at him.

"Problems, Kahl?" he smirked, watching him amusedly with glazed eyes.

"D-dizzy...hot," he said, breathing heavily and somewhat writhing on Cartman's lap.

Cartman laughed. "It'll do that to ya."

"Only...only half...glass..." he looked down at his cup on the floor before his body arched up on its own, his limbs feeling as though they were separating from his torso for a moment.

"Half a thing of Smirnoff is nothing compared to the two hits of Ecstasy you just inhaled," Cartman laughed hysterically as Kyle continued squirming a bit.

"W-wha...why?" he looked up at him confusedly.

"Because you're fuckin' uptight. You needed to chill the fuck out, that's why," he said as though it were blatantly obviously.

Kyle felt a surge of rage before another feeling completely overshadowed it. Of all things, he started giggling, looking into Cartman's eyes and laughing as he stayed atop his legs. He brought a hand up and ran it through his wild red curls, still giggling and watching the larger boy with wide, dilated pupils.

"Fuck, that shit worked quick," Cartman snickered. "Guess I forgot you weigh as much as a twelve year old."

Kyle sat up on top of his lap, staring at him and laughing softly. He rubbed his own cheek a bit for a moment before looking at his hand, slowly dragging his teeth over the skin, his bottom lip dragging as he pulled his fist away from his face. He jumped slightly as he felt movement below him, glancing down before looking back up and seeing Cartman's face ablaze.

"What the-" he blinked before Cartman grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He squealed and raised his hands, pathetically beating on the larger boy's shoulders. He jerked his head out of his grip and turned, panting as he stared at a wall in front of him. He looked back at Cartman, his face burning intensely under the lowly dimmed lights of the room. "Dude! You horny fu-!" he stopped and gasped as Cartman's teeth latched onto his neck. He tried to choke out a scream, ending up doing nothing but gasping for breath as Cartman grated his delicate skin between his teeth. His fingers went between trying to shove the boy away and clenching his shirt in their grasp.

Something was telling him that something was wrong, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. What Cartman was doing felt so _good_. He felt a hand slide up his shirt and he bit his lip, squirming slightly as he stayed perched atop the boy's lap. Fingers cautiously trailed up his stomach, ghosting over his skin as they made their way up to his chest. He let out a loud involuntary moan as Cartman's nail brushed over his left nipple repeatedly, hardening it into a soft peak.

A hand grasped his chin and forced him to look down into the boy's deep brown eyes. They stared at each other a moment, lost in a mess of a drunken gaze and a hopped up breath. They continued looking at each other before all caution and any lingering soberness was tossed aside. They dove towards each other's mouths carelessly, Kyle's hands moving up along Cartman's broad back and up through his hair. It was messy and full of pained yelps as teeth tore through delicate skin on each of their lips. It was fierce and lacking any passion, nothing but a need for more, a pure craving to keep it moving. Cartman turned Kyle over his lap to straddle himself, not giving a flying shit that it was Kyle in his lap of all people. He fucking wanted this. He thrust his hips up against the Jew's, listening to him moan and feeling him getting just as worked up as he was. He felt the boy laughing against him and pulled away for a moment, watching him with a confused glance. Kyle stared at him, his eyes dark and brimming in the midst of their emerald shading. His pupils were large and swimming with lust and a hint of confusion. He smiled, continuing to laugh as he leaned his head down on Cartman's shoulder. He gently nipped at the skin under the heavyweight's ear, listening to him take a shuddery breath.

"You're drunk," he giggled.

"You're high," was the brunette's strangled response as Kyle bit down on his ear lobe. Kyle's fingers dug into the fabric of his jacket as Cartman rocked his hips back and forth lightly. The redhead let out a long moan as his hips began grinding back down on their own accord. He continued giggling, feeling nothing but the pure pleasure that was building in his body, seeing nothing but colors and shapes that had no meaning.

All he could do was feel.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK?" A shout rocketed between the two of them. They both snapped up, looking back and finding Kenny and Stan staring at them with wide eyes.

Kyle laughed, turning around on Cartman's lap and rocking back and forth as he smiled at them. "Hiiiiii," he grinned.

"Dude," Kenny looked at his beer then rubbed his eyes before looking back at Kyle. "Did I really have that much?"

"I think the question is how much did Kyle have?!" Stan continued staring at his best friend in shock.

Kenny bent down and grabbed his glass, swishing it around slightly. "Half a glass. Ky's a lightweight but there's no way this is all alcohol."

"Cartman, what did you do?" Stan demanded, carefully walking over to the two of them. Kenny joined him in staring down at the drunken brunette angrily.

"I dunno whatcha mean," he slurred with a sheepish grin.

"Kyle, what did he give you?" Kenny bent down and looked at him in the eye.

Kyle just laughed, leaning forward and pecking the blonde's nose. Kenny jerked back in mild shock. Kyle just laughed louder and leaned back into Cartman, who's arms snuck around the small boy's waist.

"Ecstasy," Kenny said firmly.

"You sure?" Stan blinked.

"No doubt. His eyes are fucking insane right now."

Stan leaned down and checked out for himself before nodding. "You're right."

"Shouldn't you two be out layin' chicks or somethin'?" Cartman grumbled.

"Not while you're here raping Kyle," Kenny raised his brow.

"Not rape. He wants, see?" he nodded to the boy as he leaned his head back on the brunette's shoulder, laughing and stroking the arms around him.

"Kyle, come on, let's go home," Stan intervened putting his beer down and grabbing him, yanking him off of Cartman's lap. Kenny and Cartman watched as the redhead literally crashed into him and brought them both onto the floor. Kyle broke into hysteric laughter, rolling off of Stan onto the floor next to him and placing his forearm over his head. His dilated eyes lingered dully on the ceiling, deep pools of black with a thin rim of green color surrounding them.

Kenny sighed, shaking his head and pulling him back onto his feet as Stan struggled on his own. Kyle hung limply from his grasp, fingers clinging around his jacket and his eyes focusing in on the blonde's own. "You're warm," he said breathlessly between giggles.

"You're hot, what's your point," he smirked. Kyle lunged forward and latched their lips together, his nails scratching at the boy desperately as if he could be brought any closer. He pressed his body flush against the boy and Kenny yelped in surprise, but made no moves to pull away. His eyes flickered over to Stan, who looked at the two of them in shock.

"Kenny get off of him!"

Kenny pulled back and took a deep breath, smiling as Kyle's lips brushed over his neck his mouth experimentally fumbling around his skin. "He started it."

"Dude, I don't care what the fuck is going through your head right now, but he's not in any condition to make any dec-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, pippie hussy," Cartman slurred, getting to his feet. "Let Jewboy live for once in his pathetic exis-existence," he rubbed his head slightly, his eyes starting to glaze over tiredly.

"...Pippie hussy?" Stan stared at him.

"...Shut up I'm drunk," he glared, looking down at the redhead still clinging onto Kenny.

"Stan, come on, you can't tell me that this isn't one of the best ideas we've ever had," Kenny smirked at the boy.

"Ken, no," he set his lips firmly.

"Stan, Stan, Stan," he raised his hand in defense. "Look at him," he gestured to Kyle. "He is all for this. And who better to take care of him than us, right?"

"Dude! He's like...my brother!"

"And we're from an incestuous redneck town, so it fits," he snorted, brushing his lips over Kyle's head. "'Sides, don't think we don't see that boner," he nodded down towards Stan's zipper.

His face became engulfed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Cartman walked over and pulled Kyle from Kenny, smirking down at him. "Ready for a walk, Kahllllll?"

Kyle looked up at him and snickered, "Shut up, assfat fucking...dick wielding...what?" he looked up at him questionably.

Cartman just rolled his eyes. "Walk that way," he ordered, nodding his head towards an open door on the other side of the room. Kyle looked at the door and attempted to take a step before completely losing his balance. Cartman clumsily caught him and scoffed. "Lightweight Jew."

He grabbed him and threw him up over his shoulder, causing Kyle to scream before dying down into laughter. "Dude stop!" he cackled. Cartman started to walk off with Kenny smirking, grabbing Kyle's glass of abandoned vodka and downing half of it, passing the rest off to Stan.

"Dude, this is going to be fucking awesome," he winked.

"This...uh..." Stan looked over at the receding Cartman and Kyle and scratched at his hair. His drunken stupor was screaming to go right for it, but that damn lingering voice of reason was trying to break out of its Jameson-filled hidey-hole.

"Come on," Kenny urged, tipping the glass up to Stan's lips, holding the back of his neck and watching with a grin as Stan's eyes filled with panic and the liquid washed down his throat in spastic gulps. He shuddered as he finished off the vodka, looking at Kenny with hazy eyes.

"...Okay," he nodded. Kenny grinned wider and grabbed Stan's arm, toting him quickly towards Cartman and Kyle still slowly and stiltedly making their way towards the back room. Kenny diverted them for a moment and grabbed a water bottle off the snack table, shaking it for Stan.

"Ky's gonna need it," he explained before catching up to the other two.

Kyle smiled at him with a sheepish grin and little giggles. "Kennnnnn?" he said slowly.

"What is it, my dear?" he quirked his brow amusedly, stumbling a bit with Stan.

"I like your hair," he chuckled, reaching up and tugging some of the golden strands.

Kenny couldn't help but burst into laughter as the four of them found themselves in an empty guest room. Stan shut the door and the music thumped dully through the barrier, their eyes all trying to adjust to the soft lighting of the bedroom. "Oh and I _love_ yours, Ky," Kenny responded, throwing Stan further into the room and locking the door behind them. "Just wanna pull it," he purred.

Kyle tongued over his lips before yelping as Cartman threw him onto the king-sized bed. He landed on his back and blinked at the ceiling before sliding his hands up, feeling the cool sheets beneath him with fidgeting fingertips. He sat up slowly, looking at the three of them with absolutely famished, dark eyes. Deep pools of jade circled his dark irises, every part of them screaming that he wanted to do what they were about to.

"He's lost," Stan laughed, sitting on the bed next to Kyle and rubbing his back a bit. All three of them couldn't help but grin as Kyle moaned loudly, arching back into the touch.

"He's a screamer is what he is," Kenny beamed wildly, leaning forward and cupping Kyle's chin, stroking the soft skin with a tedious thumb. "Huh, Kyle? You wanna moan for all of us, dontcha?"

Kyle stared at him, looking completely confused for a moment before breaking into a wide grin, launching forward and taking Kenny's lips, his fingers grabbing his fur-lined coat and pulling him on top of himself on the bed.

"Someone's fucking eager," Cartman couldn't help but snigger, stumbling his way to the bed and sitting above Kyle's head, watching the two of them go at each other with interest.

Kyle moaned, arching up against Kenny's hips and he smirked against his mouth, wrapping his fingers through lush ember tresses and tearing at the roots. Kyle's mouth opened and the blonde took his chance, diving his tongue in, brushing through the taste of Smirnoff with giddiness.

They pulled back and panted, Kenny's scanning over Kyle's face, watching him try to re-moisten his mouth. He reached back into his parka pocket, grabbing the water bottle and holding it to Kyle's lips, his hand sneaking around the back of his head and holding it up for him. "Driiiiink," he drawled. Kyle did as told, watching the boy's blue eyes with a distant lust clouding over his usual sharp gaze. Ken tore the bottle from his lips, passing it off to Cartman who fumbled and set it on the nightstand. "Whaddya want, Ky? Hm?" he smirked, grinding his hips down a bit.

Kyle smirked back, reaching down and grabbing at Kenny's zipper line with gusto. The blonde gasped before his teeth parted in a lecherous grin. He sat up and hoisted Kyle up, tossing him further onto the front of the bed. Kyle landed with a loud 'oof', settling onto the pillows and looking around at the three of them shyly.

"This shit ain't gonna last forever, so let's just get the fuck to it," Cartman rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Agreed," Stan nodded, reaching over and grabbing at Kyle's jacket, tearing down the zipper and wrestling it off of him. Kyle fell over onto the side of his legs a bit at the assault before smiling at Stan and leaping over to him, grabbing his hair and pulling their faces together. Stan's mind fleeted over his doubts before he shut them the fuck down, this was _way_ too good to let morals get in his way. Kyle moved to straddle Stan's lap, pressing their hips together and rutting against him wildly.

Thick hands found their way to Kyle's shirt, ripping it up his skinny frame. The fabric separated the best friends for only a moment before their lips clashed once more. Stan's hands worked down towards Kyle's ass, squeezing at the skin as the boy groaned against his mouth. He looked over for a moment to see Kenny and Cartman quickly shedding their clothes, practically falling onto the floor as they each tried to wrestle their pants onto the ground. He couldn't help but snort and Kyle leaned back, his brow quirking if only slightly before following his stare and his eyes widening at the both of their naked counterparts. He giggled hysterically, feeling Stan's hands tracing over him with a calming warmth that seemed to make every hair on his body stand on end. God he wanted this. He'd never wanted _anything_ so badly as what was happening.

"See something you liiiike?" Kenny winked. Kyle nodded, trying his best to saucily grin but ending up looking more silly than anything. "Well then come get a taste," he licked his lips.

Kyle glanced at Stan who nodded at him with a bright spark flashing through his blue eyes. Kyle clumsily clambered over to the edge of the bed, falling with his chest practically hanging off the edge. He shook his head a bit, trying to fit off a dizzy stupor trying to take a hold of him. A long cock suddenly appeared in front of his face, startling him a bit. He blinked as Kenny's hands tangled into his hair a bit, urging him closer. Kyle shyly darted a pink tongue out, swiping over the head a bit and making Kenny's patience reach its end. "C'monnn," he urged. Kyle flickered his eyes up to him before slowly reaching up, grabbing the hot skin in a thin, curious hand. He genially parted his lips, taking in the head and swirling his tongue around it. Narrow cheeks began to hollow, a slight rhythm picking up as he moved back and forth along the cock, taking Kenny in a little further each time. He had no idea what he was doing, but from the sounds Kenny was making, it seemed as though he was doing whatever it was right.

He whimpered a bit as Stan's hands slowly sank down the mattress, curling under his hips. Fumbling fingers found their way to Kyle's jean button, a slight brush against his clothed dick making him let out a long moan that sent Kenny into an absolute stir from the vibrations. Stan finally managed to fight off the button, grasping around Kyle's waistband and beginning to slowly tear the denim down his hips and legs. His fingernails gently scraped against Kyle's pale skin, the sensation making him shudder. He felt the jeans being brought down to his knees, a sudden blast of cold air on his ass vaguely registering the fact that Stan had managed to swipe his boxers, too. He focused on moving his tongue fluidly around Kenny's cock, hazy eyes flickering to see Cartman's hanging not far from him. He pulled off of the blonde, licking his lips and continuing to move his hand, yelping a bit when Stan slapped his ass sharply. "Jesus, Ky," Stan murmured, staring at his exposed best friend. Any lingering doubt had completely vanished from any of their minds, so far under the influence they were all practically drowning.

Kyle moved up a bit more off the bed, twisting a bit and taking Cartman's cock into his numbing lips, He noticed the difference between his and Kenny's, a much stronger musk beaming from the heavyweight wrapping thick fingers into his hair. "Jew slut, Christ," Cartman muttered, blinking rapidly as Kyle became bolder, pulsing his head in firm strokes, letting his mouth stretch to accommodate his girth. His hand was working fluidly through his leftover saliva around Kenny's hardened skin, moaning lewdly as Stan's hand grasped at his firm ass.

Kenny looked up at Stan, motioning for him to get to the other side of Kyle. He blinked but did so, on his knees and quickly tearing off his clothes, falling onto the bed with a loud 'oomph' as he fought valiantly against his jeans. Kenny pulled from Kyle's hand for a moment, grabbing for his pants thrown onto the floor and digging through pockets frantically, snagging a small bottle of lube. Kyle couldn't remember why, but the sight nearly brought him into hysterics again before Cartman shoved himself deeper into his mouth, cutting off any hint of sound but a soft gag.

"Hold out your hands, Ky," Kenny directed, popping open the cap of the bottle. Kyle blinked, slowly pulling off of Cartman's cock with a loud _pop_ and doing so. He watched, entranced as a stream of clear, goopy liquid was drizzled into his palms. He was mesmerized by the change in temperature, the glistening in the low lighting of the room. His body was shining and it made his heart hitch in astonishment. A snap in front of his face broke his trance, looking up to see Cartman staring at him impatiently. He timidly reached forward, grabbing both the boys in front of him and slowly slicking up their throbbing dicks. He turned his head, finding Stan's by his face. A deeply buried part of Kyle was getting beyond weirded out as yet another cock pushed itself into his mouth, but the part of him front and center was absolutely _adoring_ being the center of attention.

Rather ungracefully he continued to work the three of them, not that any of them particularly minded the lack of finesse. Each touch of his fingers and each swipe of his tongue got the three of them riled up beyond what they thought possible, watching with eyes set like ravenous wolves as Kyle fumbled up more onto his knees, trying to get some of the pressure of the mattress off of his own aching cock. They watched him arch himself awkwardly, still focusing on the matter at hand as best as his fuzzy mind would allow, ass in the air and the curve of his back gracefully leading to the bobbing scarlet curls.

The redhead's mouth was beginning to cramp around Stan's dick, small disgruntled noises coming from his throat and only cutting off as the skin pressed back into him. He finally couldn't take it anymore, pulling off with a gasp and a few coughs, taking his hand off of Kenny and awkwardly crossing his arms to grab Stan, running leftover lubrication along the still-dripping heat.

Kenny licked his lips, looking at the other two with a smirk. "Who first?"

"Me," Cartman huffed, grating his lip as Kyle's slender fingers continued to pump him sensually. "I-it was my idea," he stammered with a shudder. Kenny looked at Stan who just shrugged. He didn't care. Watching Kyle was more than enough for now. The blonde reached down, gently grasping Kyle's wrists and taking him away from his work. Green eyes fluttered up in confusion and he chuckled.

"C'mon, let's turn ya around," he purred, grabbing Kyle's hips and helping him clumsily turn around on the bed, pulling him up on his knees. Kyle stumbled a bit, staring at his soaking hands, completely mesmerized, while the other three gaped at his ass for a bit. Kenny shook himself back into reality, grabbing the lube and pouring a copious amount onto his fingers, some of it slipping cleanly from the skin and landing on the floor. "Stan, distract him a bit," he murmured, clean hand coming to massage one of Kyle's cheeks a bit. "It might hurt."

Stan nodded, making his way to the front of Kyle, who looked at him with a glossy expression, head cocked cutely and naivety skyrocketing straight to Stan's cock. A strong hand cupped his chin, pulling him up a bit and placing a soft kiss against his lips. "You'll be okay," he whispered into the skin. Kyle blinked in confusion before yelping, feeling a cold finger swiping over his hole. He whimpered as it slowly began prodding inside of him, hands reaching up and clutching Stan's sturdy shoulders. "Shh," Stan comforted him.

"You're gonna be fine," Kenny cooed, rubbing his back soothingly as he continued to work. Cartman stood in silence, watching Kenny's finger disappear time and again into their small counterpart. The blonde waited for Kyle's whimpers to dissipate before genially working to two fingers. Kyle let out a long moan as they buried into him, throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling, completely lost. It felt so good, it felt so _weird_. He couldn't decide which one to focus on, grunting and digging filed nails into Stan's muscle. The noirette swooped down, capturing his lips yet again and taking Kyle's sounds with vigor. He ran his fingers up through his wild curls, twisting them around his digits and feeling Kyle's breath increasing. He opened his eyes, staring down towards the other two as Kenny continued to work him. "One more," the blonde promised, beginning to press his ring finger in as well.

Kyle jerked back from Stan's mouth, letting out a cut cry. "A-ahhh," he moaned, tears beading his eyes at the burning sensation coming from Kenny's fingers.

"You think that's bad...wait until it's a dick," Cartman smirked, that sick pleasure he felt from watching Kyle suffer beginning to emerge, his body going into a complete stir. He was going to make Kyle _cry_ in a few moments, and the idea nearly had him orgasming without a single touch.

Stan and Kenny looked at each other briefly, the blonde's fingers curling and scissoring inside of the redhead as he panted, his eyes focused solely on Stan's chest and the back of his eyelids. Some part of them was trying to crawl back out, much as they didn't want it to. Cartman's voice brought it back to fruition, realizing vaguely that they had a _very_ intoxicated Kyle writhing under their fingertips. Ken nodded at the noirette and Stan pulled Kyle's head up to get his attention. "Ky, we...we can stop," he slurred out a bit.

Kyle blinked, a part of him screaming to take the offer. The rest of him, however, was aching for something more, his own neglected erection throbbing madly. He shook his head briefly and Kenny smirked, thrusting his fingers faster and watching Kyle's hole forming around them. A good few minutes of nothing but the sound of his slickened digits and Kyle's cute moans pierced the air before he nodded satisfactorily. He tore his fingers out of the redhead, each of them shuddering at the dissatisfied sound he made at the loss. "All yours," he gestured to Cartman.

The brunette grinned madly, stepping up behind Kyle and staring at his red, abused entrance. He tongued over his lips, grabbing between Kyle's thighs and pulling them apart to lower him quickly enough to let a sharp hiss escape the boy. He chuckled as Kyle looked back at him over his shoulder, fingers still clutching onto Stan desperately. Cartman slapped his ass sharply, watching him quiver with a hunger that he didn't think this one session could satisfy, but it'd have to do for now. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it over Kyle's hole, breathing in shakily before roughly pushing himself in. Kyle's mouth opened, silently screaming.

It was big, it was _too big_. His confused body tried fighting it off, doing nothing more than clamping onto the boy's cock, pulling him in further. He let out an agonized groan, shaking his head briskly and crying out softly. He felt the bed dip next to him on his opposite side, looking through tear-filled eyes to find Kenny beside of him. He looked into those kind blue eyes before screaming as Cartman pulled out to the head and pushed himself back in violently. "Shh, shhhh," Kenny cooed softly, cupping his chin and watching Kyle's body beginning to rock to Cartman's rhythm. Slender fingers flew off of Stan, grabbing at the sheets beneath him and scratching the fabric wildly. His body stretched painfully around Cartman's cock, feeling his thick hands tracing his back and hips as he was jostled against the bed, his thighs slipping a bit and lowering him further, his muscles flaring.

"O-oh god," he whispered, slamming his eyes shut, clenching his teeth on a wrinkle in the sheets beneath him. Stan and Kenny watched him in awe, listening to his grunts and moans and glancing to see Cartman's cock slamming into him. The brunette was beside himself, feeling nothing short of a complete victory over the Jew even with the hazy alcohol-induced fuzziness prominent in his mind. It was his control. It was _his_ moment, regardless of their audience.

"Such...a tightass...Jew," Cartman panted, slapping Kyle's ass with a strong hand. Kyle yelped, body recoiling down towards the glutton, slamming himself even further down onto his cock.

"F-fucking...F-Fat...ass..." he replied brokenly, entire body tremoring. This was too confusing. The feelings were just overwhelming. He was too hot, he was freezing, he was all over the place and nothing in the world could be felt but the blazing skin pressing faster and faster inside of him, branding him.

Kenny chuckled, placing two fingers under his chin and lifting his head back up, giving him a saucy wink. "You know how hot you look, Kyle?" he purred. Kyle blinked a bit, entire body starting to burn with a bewildered fire as Cartman's dick slammed into a spot that electrocuted him with a violent jolt.

His cock was aching, his back was locking up, but he didn't care. He wanted that _again_. He broke from Kenny's lusty gaze, looking back at the brunette and biting his lip. "Again," he begged.

"Oh ho ho, you found it," Kenny sang. Cartman smirked, hitting at the same angle with a stronger thrust. Kyle moaned, the pain disappearing almost instantly, body trying to melt into the sheets beneath him. He bit over his lip, feeling Cartman hitting that spot again and again. His hands came up, grasping at Kenny and Stan's thighs, nails scraping down them before redirecting to their cocks. They both gasped as he pumped in time with Cartman's thrusts, the rush from his precise hits making his already clouded head spin. He felt _amazing_.

Cartman nearly fell in disappointment, his body coiling _way_ too soon for his liking. But the combination of jello shots and a beautiful victory was getting to him, and he knew he wasn't going to last. He grunted, fingers digging into Kyle's waist angrily, wanting to hear him scream. His hips pushed faster, slamming into Kyle's ass as he was granted his wish. Kyle screamed at the complete rush, the sensation of his brutality that had his nerves dancing on ice between pain and pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cartman groaned, pulling out of him and fisting himself, taking only a few strokes before letting loose on Kyle's ass and lower back. Kyle shuddered, his jaw clenching and a long, shaky gasp escaping him from the suddenness of the loss. Cartman panted, looking up at Kenny and Stan cockily. "Guess I'm his first," he teased.

"Aw fuck," Stan groaned, petting through Kyle's hair, that niggling guilt flickering back.

"Whatever," Kenny raised his brow superiorly, hips arching when Kyle's hands fell from his and Stan's cocks in exhaustion. "Your first is _never_ any good," he scoffed. He looked down, seeing Kyle's jaw tightening and his mind flipping into action. He knew well enough he was the only person even _close_ to coherent enough to keep Kyle seated, and the responsibility would just have to come before anything else. "Water," he pointed at the nightstand. Cartman blinked, snapping himself into attention and handing the bottle over. Kenny reached down and pulled Kyle up, forcing the lip of the bottle into his mouth. "Drink," he ordered once more. Kyle did so, the rushing coolness counteracting the warmth dripping down his thighs and making him all the more dazed. Ken pulled the bottle back, wiping some escaping liquid from his chin with a loving thumb as lost green eyes stared up at him before Kyle leaned up and kissed him briskly. The blonde chuckled before frowning once more at his quivering jaw. "Stan, go ahead," he nodded. Stan cocked his head but couldn't help the rush of excitement that overcame him. Moving back behind Kyle and smiling a bit, he lined himself up and slowly pressed down inside of him.

Kyle's arms flew up, wrapping around Kenny's shoulders, his entire body contorted awkwardly as Stan began to lightly thrust, watching the redhead closely. "Stan..." Kyle whimpered, teeth grating viciously.

Kenny held him close, his body pulsing to Stan's beat and glancing at Cartman who was trying keep himself upright. "Get a pillowcase," he directed. Cartman once more stared confusedly before doing so, ripping one off the front of the bed and tossing it over towards the blonde. He looked at Kyle who was lost at the feeling of Stan rubbing inside of him with a beautiful friction. "Ky, open your mouth," he directed. Kyle did so, fighting against his quivering jaw to do so. Kenny wound the pillowcase around his head, letting it fall between his teeth and tying it around his curls.

"Dude," Stan stopped, seated inside of the redhead who was whining and staring at Kenny with shining eyes. "The fuck are you gagging him for?"

"He's grating his teeth. He'll fuck up his jaw," he replied smoothly, brushing Kyle's hair out of his eyes. "Keep goin'," he waved Stan along. Stan paused for a moment before Kyle looked back at him, looking an absolute mess with his jaw tied open and jade eyes dulled. A simple nod from the redhead was all it took to propel him back into motion. Muffled moans broke through the air and Stan licked his lips, reaching under Kyle's chest and pulling him upright against him, sinewy muscles curved as he arched against him. Kyle's hands came back onto Stan's shoulders, panting and letting out pleasured sobs as the heat flew in and out of his used body.

Kyle jumped a bit as a hand wrapped around his cock, looking to see Kenny giving him a seductive smile. His hips jerked on their own accord as Ken began to fluidly stroke him, his mind in a complete frenzy. This wasn't how it was when he was alone in his bed. Every touch of Kenny's was intensified beyond what he thought was humanly possible. He clenched his eyes shut, head falling back onto Stan's strong shoulder, each propulsion sending his dick into Kenny's waiting hand. His head lolled around, unable to keep every feeling in check, each of them falling onto him in a disjointed pile on his lost mind. Everything felt terrifying; everything felt _amazing_.

Stan's lips moved to behind his ear, kissing lightly before his teeth latched onto his lobe, grating with ever-loving care. "Feel good?" he whispered hotly. Kyle nodded frantically, pressing back against Stan all that his awkward position allowed. He could feel his stomach beginning to coil, his hot cock throbbing in Kenny's working hand.

"You're close, aren't ya?" Kenny teased, his free hand drifting to his own dick. Watching Kyle like this was too much to handle, a part of him knowing that were he sober, he'd be just as goddamn ready to go and free of his inhibitions when it came to the redhead's curved body and delicious sounds.

The blonde's grated, sultry voice echoed onto Kyle like a freight train through a tunnel, his mind overwhelmed. He screamed from behind his gag, body springing loose as he exploded from Kenny's working hand, blinded by a searing blast of colors and such an intense wave of emotion he wondered if it was physically possible to feel so much at once. He nearly sobbed in relief, body overcome with such a rush that it nearly made him fall over, only kept grounded by Stan's strong arms.

Stan whimpered, clutching around him tighter as Kyle's muscles spasmed around him. "Fuck, Ky," he gritted his teeth. Kenny grabbed Kyle from his arms and turned him around, the redhead completely thrown off guard and tumbling to the sides of his legs in a stupor. He looked to see Stan fisting himself before releasing with a long, broken groan on Kyle's chest and stomach. The boy gulped as much as his restraint allowed, looking to see Stan's cum dripping down his skin. He panted, laying his head back against Kenny's chest.

Kenny smirked, leaning down and biting the shell of his ear lightly. "My turn," he growled, grabbing him around the waist and turning him, throwing him down onto his back. He looked down at the boy, looking an absolute disheveled mess. He licked his lips and grabbed Kyle's legs, spreading them and coming between them. Kyle watched him carefully before looking up as his arms were snared and pressed down into the mattress above his head. Cartman warbled a bit, nodding to Kenny as he kept him down tight.

"Stupid Jew...he'll fly off...bed," he worked out, shaking his head in delusion. Kenny and Stan shared a small look, knowing that drunken Cartman was far kinder than his sober counterpart, and that it was a treat they'd be missing once they'd all fallen back to normality. Kenny grabbed under Kyle's hips, staring down into his wide dilated eyes and starting to guide his cock into the waiting form. A part of him cursed the fact that he was last, inwardly promising himself if he got this chance again, _he_ would be going first and experiencing how tight Kyle's body could be while drawing him in. Even so, however, he gasped at the hotness surrounding him as he buried himself into his ass.

His hands redirected themselves under Kyle's thighs, pushing them up to nearly his shoulders and beginning to madly thrust. Kyle's head fell back and he screamed, Kenny delving into him faster than the others had, his body not sure how to react to the rapidness of it all. His body was boneless, every ounce of him exhausted but still more than willing to ride through whatever was being offered to him. Kenny grunted, his experienced pushes finding Kyle's prostate once again. The redhead squirmed, Cartman's hands holding him as steady as possible while his torso arched against Kenny's incessant movements. It was overstimulating him, his eyes were flittering around in complete, delectable delirium.

Green eyes locked into icy blues, Kenny's entire body shaking at the palpable innocence hiding in the clouded stare. Everything about the boy underneath him was a contradictory mess, the blush on his pretty face overshadowing the reality of the cum staining his porcelain skin. Kyle was a picture that Kenny wanted to hang in a museum for the world to see, to let the masses see what a jumble of emotions this image could provoke from even the most intoxicated of minds.

"Jesus," he whispered, his hips cracking loudly against Kyle's tight skin. He leaned down between his thighs, kissing Kyle's chin and neck, burying himself into the spiced scent of the redhead with a new tangy musk that leaked off of him like the most deadly of aphrodisiacs. It was driving the blonde absolutely insane, unable to stop the pure assault he was putting on Kyle's body. He groaned, knowing he was coming towards his end faster than he ever had before, just overpowered by the essence of lust stifling them all in the air of the room.

Kyle whimpered, throat working itself madly trying to swallow down saliva pooling in his mouth from its opened state. His teeth wore down on the cotton pillowcase, his hands flexing under Cartman's grip as his body fell whim to Kenny's thrusting. Ken's hair tickled his nose, the lights in the room seemed to get brighter before his very eyes. He was floating. He was beyond Kyle, something entirely different, but nothing that he could gather enough energy to mind, that was for sure. A hand suddenly grasped his chin, finding Stan's thumb stroking his cheek lightly. He could feel all three of them closed in around him, their body heat bouncing off of his skin. The air smelled thick, like pavement after a summer rain. It was surreal, knowing their eyes were all on him, but he couldn't stare back, too lost in a sense of euphoria and a state of being that he wasn't quite sure was tangible.

Kenny bit his lip fiercely, coming right up to his end inside of Kyle's burning body. He cursed sharply, ripping out of him and straddling the boy's slim hips, a hand reaching and pulling up his head by his curls. Kyle watched, entranced as Kenny fisted himself, staring straight at his cock. Instinct luckily saved him, his eyes slamming shut as Kenny finally exploded with a long, needy moan of his name onto his face. He could feel it clinging to his bangs and eyelashes like sap, slowly dripping down his profile in warm droves. His entire body twitched a bit, gasping for air behind his gag. He opened his eyes very genially, trying not to let any of Kenny's cum blind him.

Cartman's grip fell from him, the other two moving off as well, all of them staring down at the complete disaster that lied before them. His entire body was flushed over, his chest rising up and down with deep, desperate breaths. He was boneless against the mattress, fingers lightly curling into the sheets beneath him and his head falling to the side, staring at the headboard. Kyle didn't know how to feel. He felt light as a feather, but continually found himself weighed back down and coming crashing into the earth beneath him. He shut his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to drift up upon the clouds, let the wind take him wherever it wanted to as his subconscious tried to escape him.

He whimpered again as strong hands grasped under his back, turning him towards the front of the bed. He looked to see Kenny over him with an adoring smile and a small wink. He gently untied Kyle's gag, his neck dropping limply into his hold. "How ya doin'?" Kenny asked gently. Kyle's mouth opened, but he couldn't remember how to speak for a moment, exhaustion slamming into him like never before. He vaguely felt Stan lifting his head back up and pushing the water bottle through his lips, taking long, slow blinks and struggling to make his throat swallow the saving grace.

"Let's get some sleep," Stan murmured, stumbling a bit as he reached over past Kenny and Kyle to toss the water bottle back onto the stand. The other two nodded in agreement, all of them lying down on the king-sized bed, Kyle sandwiched between Stan and Kenny who wiped him down with the pillowcase and tossed it aside. Cartman snuck in behind Kenny and they all four curled together, the lights still blaring and the music outside the door still thumping madly. But they couldn't care less, each of them slowly falling into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and feeling nothing but an overwhelming warmth at the sensation of togetherness they'd never had before.

* * *

 

Stan was the first to awaken the next day, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head with a groan. He hissed at a sharp pain in his temple and sighed. He was his father's child all right. He knew this would happen every time he drank but damn it all if he couldn't control himself. He smacked his lips tiredly, looking to his side and his mouth dropping at the sight of the other three curled together naked. A quick glance down showed himself in the same state and his mouth dropped open. "Guys?" he squeaked.

"What?" Kenny's voice came, murmured from the back of Kyle's neck.

Kyle's hand listlessly swatted back at him, "Dude...too close to me..." he yawned.

"Guys," Stan repeated, gulping and shaking Kyle's arm.

Thin brows furrowed and a growl escaped Kyle's throat. "Whaaattt?" he moaned before flinching a bit. "Ow...ow..." he opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open, hand flying to his head in agony.

"Shut _up_ , Jew!" Cartman shouted, his face buried in his pillow.

"GUYS GET THE FUCK UP!" Stan finally shouted.

The three of them bolted up, stumbling a bit. They all looked down simultaneously, finding their naked states and slowly looking to observe the same attire on the remaining three. "Oh my god," Cartman said, his mouth dropping in horror.

Kyle hissed, shifting uncomfortably. "Why the _fuck_ does my ass hurt?! And why am I so fucking stic-" he stopped, his mouth dropping as well. "Oh my god," he repeated.

Cartman broke into hysteric laughter, "Holy shit, Jewboy took it up the ass! You fucking fag!"

"Well look who _else_ is naked in bed with three other guys, you fat sack of shit!" Kyle snapped.

Kenny looked at the three of them and shrugged, "Eh. I've woken up to worse."

Stan looked on the verge of throwing up and he shuddered, "Please tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was," he pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose hard enough to bruise.

Ken chuckled, "Nah, Man. It was great."

"You _remember_?" Kyle looked at him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over himself, not exactly feeling up to having his junk displayed for the lot of them.

"Most of it," he shrugged.

"What happened?" Cartman rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Well us three were drunk," he gestured to himself, Cartman, and Stan. "And Ky was drunk and high. We ended up in here and we all fucked Kyle. That was pretty much it," he shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the scandalized Jew and smirking, punching his arm lightly. "You were awesome, by the way."

Kyle silently looked between the three of them and blinked slowly, his entire body flushing over rosily. He robotically put the pillow down, climbing over Stan's legs and silently sifting through a pile on the floor and gathering his clothes. They watched him slide them on with raised brows. He started making way towards the door and Kenny couldn't help himself. "Hey, you wanna come to another party next weekend, Ky?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, maybe you can take it up the ass from _every_ guy," Cartman snorted.

Stan blinked, getting up off the bed and backing away from the situation that he could see unfolding. "Ky...you okay?" he asked timidly.

Kenny smirked, "Hey if _you_ were fucked senseless like that you'd be uptight, too."

Cartman threw his head back and cackled as Kyle's entire body tensed over, his hands shaking at his sides. Kenny took note of his stance, realizing his mistake and gulped, hurrying off the bed to stand by Stan, hiding behind him a bit and watching from behind his shoulder. Cartman's alcohol was long out of his system and any hint of mercy was gone, his amber eyes sparkling with glee. "So Kahhllll," he drawled out. "How does it feel knowing you were our _bitch_?" he grinned. "I'm not surprised, considering you're obviously a raging fagg-" he stopped as Kyle suddenly jumped on top of him in a blind rage, the heavyweight yelping in fear as a barrage of furious fists came down onto his face.

Kenny and Stan looked at each other, weighing their options before nodding to each other. They slowly came up behind Kyle who was still wailing on a defenseless, naked Cartman and grasped his arms, tugging him off. "Come on, Dude," Stan said quietly.

Kyle snarled, looking at the three of them in rage. "If _any_ of you so much as breathes a _word_ about this to anyone, I will fucking murder you. Do you fucking understand me?!"

"Yes, Sir, loud and clear," Kenny backed up, putting his hands up in defense. Stan nodded briskly, grabbing his discarded clothes and hurriedly throwing them back on, tossing Kenny his own so he could follow suit.

Cartman rolled off the bed, holding a bloody nose and sporting a wincing right eye. "Fucking Jewfag," he muttered, clumsily getting back into his own clothing. Kyle glared at him, wincing himself as he shifted his weight. He hurt. Jesus fucking _Christ_ did he hurt.

"We're _never_ speaking of this again," Kyle bit, looking at the three of them shadily. Cartman opened his mouth and was cut off with a sharp sneer from the small redhead. "And if any of you _dares_ try to comment on me and what you did to me, I will rip off your dick and shove it so far up your nose that your fucking eyeball pops out," he threatened. Cartman quickly sealed his lips, reading loud and clear that Kyle was not messing around. The four of them looked at each other awkwardly before Kyle sighed, limping towards the door. "I'm never coming to another party again," he said, pushing the door open and flinching back at the sight before him.

The other three looked over his shoulders and head, finding a large group of stragglers staring at them before the lot broke into hysteric laughter. "Oh my god," Stan groaned, pinching his nose once more.

Token walked up, snorting uncontrollably, "So," he looked down at Kyle's fire-red face. "Sounded like the three of them made sure you had a good time," he smiled. Kyle snarled, slamming his fist into Token's face and watching him sprawl onto the ground. The laughter ceased and his eyes sliced through the crowd before looking back at the three behind him.

"Never. Again," he hissed, storming off through the crowd, shoving people out of his way as he tried to contain his limp, pushing through the front door into the daylight and out of the thrall. He looked up at the sky and took a shuddery breath, running his fingers through his hair madly as he started the painful walk home. Visions of sweating bodies and hungry blue and brown eyes flooded his once-again keen mind. He grated over his lip, every deep sultry voice speaking to him once again in broken sentences. It wasn't all there, but it was enough for him to know exactly what'd happened. He felt a slight twitch in his jeans, throwing his head back and groaning as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _'Never again,'_ he thought _,_ a warmth flooding his system anda small smirk twitching on the very edge his lips, his thumb stroking over the small pill bottle swiped from Cartman's jeans.. _'At least...not in public.'_


End file.
